


A Giant Wedding

by wisia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone thinks that Tony Stark wanted a huge ass wedding with all the bells and whistles, but they couldn’t be more wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Giant Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know. I’m not quite satisfied with how this turned out, but I tried. (I actually wanted this to be more angst-y than as written). I just thought that Tony, being in the public eye a lot, might not want a huge ass wedding like some fics said he wants.

Proposing to Steve was one of the best things that Tony has ever done in his entire life. It ranked right up there with building his bots, hiring Pepper and befriending Rhodey. However, being engaged wasn’t all that it was cracked up to be. Especially right now where Steve was poring over a bunch of leaflets and booklets on the kitchen table about wedding decor and shit. Turns out getting wedding involved work. A lot of work.

                “Hey,” Tony said, draping his arms around Steve’s broad shoulders. He rested his head on top of Steve’s easily, smiling into the blond hair.

                “Hey,” Steve said distractedly. “What do you think about this one?”

                He pointed at an extremely ugly floral arrangement. Tony wasn’t sure if the arranger, the florist? Was even aware of how terrible the colors of each individual flowers were, much less how they all looked smashed together like play-doh.

                “Don’t care,” Tony said, because if Steve wanted it then he would get what he wanted, and then amended. No. What was he thinking? He didn’t want anything like that to scar the guests. “Well, not that one, please. It’s horrifying.”

                Steve sighed, the action barely a jostle and not enough to shift Tony’s weight off. Tony frowned because he just knew that Steve had that face on. The one that screamed in his second best Captain America look, “will you be serious?”

                “Tony,” and yup. There it was. Right there.

                “Steve,” Tony said just as dramatically. Steve didn’t even so much gave a hint of blinking as he stood up and took Tony with him. Tony yelped, but Steve didn’t let him drop, sliding Tony around to rest on the table on top of all those papers. Which were really uncomfortable to sit on. Tony grimaced at the thought of having a pattern of paper creases embedded onto his butt.

                “Be serious,” Steve said, slipping his hands into Tony’s hair.

                “I am,” Tony said, hooking a leg around Steve’s waist and dragging him closer. He grinned up at Steve’s face. “On the right things, anyway.”

                Steve rolled his eyes, but he allowed Tony to pull his head down into a fierce kiss. They made out for several minutes before Steve tugged his face away.

                “I wasn’t done yet,” Tony said, licking his lips.

                “We still have work to do,” Steve said, looking pointedly at the papers Tony was sitting on.

                “Can’t we just? Elope?” Tony said with a slight shrug of his left shoulder. That idea was actually very appealing, and Tony would prefer it. He hated the media and how they got everything. He didn’t want to share Steve with the world at all. Not something this beautiful and wonderful as Steve’s commitment to him.

                “No,” Steve laughed, taking it to be a joke. He leaned in, pressing a light kiss to Tony’s forehead. Tony pushed him back.

                “I’m being serious,” Tony said. “Let’s elope. We’ll go to Vegas—no, wait. Paris? I don’t know. Any other city besides Vegas because that’s so unclassy. Or maybe we can go Vegas and then we can hop to Rome or something. Let’s go right now!”

                “Tony,” Steve said, easily stopping Tony’s ramble. “You don’t want to elope.”

                “Why not?” Tony said. The idea was becoming more and more appealing the more he thought about it.

                “Because I want to get married! Properly.”

                “It’s proper if you know what you’re doing.”

                Steve frowned and shook his head. “Don’t be silly.”

                And Tony bit his lip. “But…”

                He really didn’t want to get married in a giant wedding. He already knew what Pepper was planning. There was going to be two weddings, one for the public and the magazines and one for all the superheroes. Both of them would be equally large, and Tony didn’t want that.

                “Shoo,” Steve said, taking Tony’s stillness to be assent. “You can leave all the details to me. It’ll be the best day ever for the both of us.”

                “Yeah,” Tony said and smiled. “It’ll be the best.”

                Except as the weeks went on, it seemed to get bigger and bigger. There were constant phone calls. Tony couldn’t escape any of it. Everyone wanted to know what they were doing for the wedding of the century (and, no, really it was despite what Reed might think). There were camera flashes, and Tony couldn’t go out with Steve on even a simple walk without a reporter interrupting them.

                “Wait, how many people?” Tony asked, eyes wide as Pepper told him the final guest count.

                “That’s not definitive,” Pepper said, taking the list back. “There are still some people who haven’t replied yet, and I still don’t have an estimate on how many people might show up even uninvited.”

                “Why not just invite the whole fucking world then?” Tony muttered and shoved his hands into his pockets to hide how sweaty and shaky they were. “Can’t we cut—I mean, who cares about that guy? What’s his name? Edward, uh…see! I don’t even know his last name!”

                “Edward Temple,” Pepper said, exasperated. “He’s part of your board.”

                “Is he?” Tony squinted his eyes at her as if she could be lying. Because really, Tony would remember that name. No, he wouldn’t, but Pepper didn’t need to know that. Pepper rubbed her temple.

                “Look. He has to go. And everyone else on this list. You’re not allowed to uninvite anyone. Each of these people are crucial. It’s good business.”

                “I’m not marrying them! They can f--”

                “Tony,” Pepper said loudly. “No. This is the final list. I have already gone over it ten times. Anymore and I’m ripping my hair out. Do you want me to rip my hair out?”

                “No, but I just—“

                “Good. I’m glad we understand each other then.”

                “But Pep,” Tony raked a hand through his hair. “I don’t…”

                “You don’t want what?” Pepper narrowed her sharp beady eyes at him.

                “Never mind. Just—please don’t let the list get any bigger than that. You know, the media likes to—I want some privacy.” Tony exhaled wearily. “I just don’t want so many people there.”

                Pepper’s eyes soften, and she placed a hand on Tony’s shoulder.

                “I’ll try,” she said.

                “Yeah, thanks.”

                However, two weeks before the wedding, the final number increased. Because suddenly a ton of people were suddenly requesting extra seats for a significant other or family member. It was the wedding of the century after all, and anyone that was anyone was going to be there. Tony’s head hurt as he realized they needed to change the venue. He swallowed hard, ignoring the tightness in his chest. That was a lot of fucking people.

                “It’s not big enough,” Tony said. “There’s too many people.”

                “Move it outdoors then,” Steve said with ease. “It’ll be better anyway.”

                “Yeah, but—“

                “You’re right,” Steve said, plunging forward before Tony could finish. “It might rain. It’s New York. Anything can happen.”

                “Yeah,” Tony said weakly. He stared at the list. For all that Steve aimed for policy of non-wastefulness, he was really going all out with the wedding.

                “You know,” Tony said after clearing his throat. “I wouldn’t have thought you wanted a big wedding.”

                “I’m marrying you,” Steve said simply. “It has to be big.”

                Tony winced. “Yeah, about that—are you sure you don’t want to just get hitched and leave?”

                Steve raised an eyebrow at him. “Really, Tony?”

                “Yeah,” Tony said. “Why deal with this mess? You know it’s going to be crazy, even with Natasha scaring half our guests to death.”

                Steve’s forehead wrinkled a bit before smoothing out as he puzzled out Tony’s words. He set down his tablet on the table and turned his full focus onto Tony.

                “Talk to me,” Steve said. His gaze was heavy, and Tony had to turn his head away. He tapped his fingers against his thigh nervously.

                “Nothing,” Tony said. “It’s just—you know, it’s so stressful planning. And we barely have time for that in between all the things we do. I mean, Pepper helps but it’s still our wedding. And—“

                “Tony.”

                Tony jerked, eyes connecting with Steve’s automatically.

                “Okay, okay. Quit rambling. I got it. It’s just—Idon’twantogetmarried.” Tony rushed the last of his words.

                Steve looked at him, mouth open wide. And Tony cringed.

                “No, wait. That came out wrong!”

                “Then, what do you mean?” Steve asked, barely able to keep his tone even. “Because what I heard was you don’t want to marry me.”

                “I want to marry you. I just don’t want the wedding—the things, uh, everything else that’s involved. I just want you.”

                “Oh,” Steve said softly.

                “I just—I don’t want to share you with everyone else. I have enough cameras in my life. I’m not, don’t think I'm ashamed of you. I’m not! Who doesn’t want Steve Rogers by their side? I just want this to be between us.”

                Tony fidgeted uncomfortably as Steve scooted closer toward Tony and placed his hands gently on Tony’s knees.

                “Tony,” he said gravely. “You should have said something.”

                “Yeah, but you look so happy. And—“ Tony sighed. “You want a big wedding.”

                “I want you more than that,” Steve replied easily.

                “Me too,” Tony answered honestly.

                “Good. I’m marrying you regardless of anything else,” Steve said and reached up to press a tender kiss to Tony’s lips.

                And as it turned out, they ended up eloping the day of the wedding after all. Kind of had to with the green alien ants crashing in the middle of their walk down the aisle anyway.


End file.
